


Sexopoly

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real life responsibilities have kept Tommy, Felicity, and Oliver from spending enough quality time with one another. Felicity decides that game night is just what they need to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexopoly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts).



> Happy birthday Abbie!!

Felicity opened the cabinet next to kitchen, her eyes scanning along the different board games that had been placed in it. She really should have taken Tommy up on his offer to actually go through and organize the games when he had made it, instead of blowing it off. Because really, after three years of biweekly board game nights, they had somehow managed to accumulate a massive amount of different games.

A few were the types of games that Tommy would buy on a whim with strange names, and even stranger rules, that they only played once or twice before moving on to more established ones. They had a few staples, games like Scrabble or Monopoly, that they played more often than not. The ones that at some point they added changed the rules to, making things up as they went to keep the game going or to throw a twist into the standard play.

She let her fingers run along the edges of the boxes on what Oliver had labeled the Monopoly shelf. Felicity was the one that had started collecting the different editions at some point. She was rather helpless at walking away from any different version of the game. Tommy had even found a Starling City edition that had been made in the early 90s at some point, she thoroughly enjoyed buying both Merlyn Global and Queen Consolidated from under them. It was a special treat when either of them would go bankrupt from landing on those properties.

But her finger moved right past that version, and past the multiple cartoon and movie tie-in editions, and right to the regular edition of Monopoly. Only she knew that it wasn’t quite the original. No, this was the boardgame that she and Tommy had spent hours on coming up with new chance cards. Designing acts and punishments for the cards that would drive Oliver insane, and a few that would drive the two of them crazy as well.

It wasn’t a game that they had played in awhile. But it was the one game that came with an almost guarantee of time spent together. And considering that the last three game nights had either ended earlier, or missed entirely, Felicity was feeling a little selfish. It never failed to amaze her that even with living together, they still managed to miss each other more often than not, running on entirely different schedules.

Between Felicity’s schedule during the day running the recently merged Merlyn and Queen Enterprises, Oliver’s nightlife protecting the city and Tommy’s current project of opening a new nightclub in Central City, it felt as if their entire relationship had stalled. Their conversations had become focused entirely on discussions of locations in Central City, the stress of all of the executive meetings Felicity was having to host and attend, and Oliver’s fear and unease at the sudden drop in crime on the streets, and what that meant for them if a bigger, stronger underground force was biding time until they were strong enough to rise up. They never had a chance to focus on them, only on what their lives were outside of them.

Their morning routine quickly became disrupted, the earlier Felicity had to leave for work, the later Tommy and Oliver seemed to come home. Generally, Felicity spent most of her morning trying to quietly go through her routine to prepare for the day just as Tommy and Oliver began to unwind. It was those mornings, when Tommy and Oliver came home as she finished showering and were in bed as she came out of the bathroom to get dressed, that she found it the hardest to leave. Because surely the company wouldn’t fall apart if she missed just one day? But the company was Tommy and Oliver’s, and they trusted her with it, and she took that extremely seriously. So she did her best to resist the urge to get back into bed with them on those mornings, limiting herself to just a few minutes of watching them settle in, before kissing them and heading to work. It was something she was finding to be more difficult the more time they spent apart.

Which was why tonight was so important. It was why she had taken the afternoon off from work, specifically making sure that she had everything she would need to have read and prepared for Monday complete. She was not going to spend any more time than absolutely necessary thinking about the company. She was going to remind Tommy and Oliver, remind herself, why they worked, and why it was important that they spend time together. Time where they were able to just be them. And if the easiest, and if she was being honest, most fun way of doing that was by playing a sexified version of Monopoly.

Well, so be it.

She pulled the game out from the shelf, careful to make sure the boxes on top of it did not topple over, making a mental note to give in and have Tommy organize them when he had the time. She sat the game down on the dining room table, before she began to clear the table off to set everything up. Placing the table runner and flower vase on the kitchen island, Felicity glanced at the time that was displayed above the stove. If she timed everything right, she would have just enough time to set up the game, shower, and get dressed before Tommy and Oliver were supposed to arrive.

Opening up the box, Felicity quickly placed the game board out on the center of the table. She glanced down at the remaining game pieces in the box, shaking her head at the mess of game tokens, money, and chance cards. She rummaged through the game tokens looking for the battleship, iron, and thimble. The same three tokens they used anytime they played the standard version of the game. She sat the tokens on the Go square of the board, before sitting down and beginning to work on organizing the money. She quickly counted out the correct amount of starting money, making three neat piles before moving them to the side and focusing on organizing the remainder of the money for whoever took over as banker.

Once Felicity finished that task, she began gathering the stray chance cards from the bottom of the box, flipping them over as she did so they were all facing the same direction as she began to stack them up. She smiled to herself as she read some of the cards, her mind conjuring up images that had her wishing Oliver and Tommy were home already. Cards with actions and challenges such as:

Strip tease! You must continue this act until one of the other players either moves from their chair or touches you. If you succeed, collect $500. If you fail, pay each remaining player $500.

Go straight to jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200. Do not have use of your hands.*Penalty card must be drawn if Oliver breaks a piece of furniture while in jail. 

Get Out Of Jail Challenge: Make a player beg, using only your mouth. You have five minutes.

Congratulations! You’ve been selected to be the next contestant on Felicity Says. For the next eight minutes you must do whatever Felicity Says (even if she does not say “Felicity Says.” Do Not Argue.) If successful, receive any property card belonging to Felicity. If unsuccessful, draw two penalty cards.

Felicity stopped reading the cards as she heard the front door open. Getting up from her chair, she sat the cards down carefully before walking to the other room to see who was there. She smiled brightly as she saw Tommy placing his keys in the bowl next to hers, shrugging his coat off at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, stepping forward to place a kiss on cheek. “Game night doesn’t start until six.”

“I stopped by your work,” he started, pausing to give her a proper hello kiss. He pulled back just enough to kiss her forehead. “Imagine my surprise when your assistant said you went home after lunch.”

"I wanted to get everything set up. Make it a priority," she let the sentence trail off, picking at her bottom lip before continuing. "I wanted to make it special. I miss you guys."

Tommy sighed, looking down at her with sad eyes. "We miss you too. Things are going to slow down soon."

"Yeah, but until then, we have game night."

Tommy laughed, his head tilting back as he did. "What are you thinking?" He asked, stepping around her to walk into the dining room. "Scrabble? Maybe some Uno?"

"Actually," Felicity began, her voice mischievous as she followed behind him. "I was thinking something more along the lines of--"

"Monopoly," Tommy finished, his voice dropping an octave as he looked between her and the half set up game. His eyes darkened as he moved back toward her, his fingers brushing against her side. "Our Monopoly?"

Felicity hummed as she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Unless you were really attached to Uno," she teased, her eyes light as she smiled at him. "That is a quality game too."

Tommy shook his head, the scruff of his beard brushing against her chest as he bent down to press a light kiss against her barely exposed collarbone. He smiled against her, using his teeth to nip lightly at her skin before continuing to kiss his way up her neck, before resting his lips against her ear.

"Oh, I think Monopoly would be a much, much better game to play for quality time." Tommy’s breath ghosted across her cheek as he pulled away from her. “Oliver’s not very good at Uno anyway.”

“You think he’s better at Monopoly?” Felicity asked, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

“No.” Tommy answered quickly, his eyes bright as he chuckled. “But I think we all might get more enjoyment out of this.”

“Might?” Felicity joked, tapping her fingers against the back of his neck. “Just might?”

Tommy grinned, allowing Felicity to pull him down to her, his mouth slanting over hers as she kissed him. He could feel her sigh into him, her mouth opening as she flexed her fingers into his shoulders, bunching his shirt, as she tried to pull herself closer to him.

The kiss was unhurried and familiar in a way that made Tommy’s chest ache with need, Felicity hadn’t been the only one suffering from their schedules being so off balance. He hummed his approval against her lips as Felicity slid her hands underneath the top his shirt, her nails scratching, almost digging into his flesh. He let Felicity control the kiss, enjoying simply being the object of her attention for the moment.

It was when Felicity broke the kiss, pulling his lip through her teeth while looking up at him with such an innocent expression on her face, that something inside Tommy snapped. He lowered his hands to her waist, breathing heavily as he guided her backward until her lower back was pressed against the kitchen island. His eyes darkened as he heard the soft moan Felicity let out at the sudden contact, her fingers reflexively grabbing onto him again.

He let his fingers ghost down the fabric of her dress, applying more pressure as they came into contact with spots along her hipbone that he knew she liked, enjoying watching her eyelids flutter shut at the pressure. He began outlining the hem of her skirt with his fingers, careful to make sure his fingers only teased, as Felicity rolled her head back, her legs opening to make room for him.

“Tommy,” she whined as he gripped her right thigh with his hand, his fingers massaging slow circles against her skin while he used his other hand to drag along the inside of her other thigh, until he was tracing the edge of her underwear. His eyes remained on hers, the grin he gave her pulled at her stomach, her breath catching at the love and desire she found on his face.

He moved his hands away then, ignoring the protests falling from Felicity’s lips while he intertwined his fingers into hers, holding them against the counter behind her. He kissed her then, keeping the kiss light and chaste, despite Felicity’s effort to deepen it. He pulled away, smiling at the frustrated look on her face as he left a final kiss on her cheek.

“Want help setting up?” He asked, his voice light and innocent, as if he was completely unaffected by his actions.

Not that Felicity wasn’t aware of how untrue that was, a point she made as she stepped forward, reaching down and using her hand to slide across the bulge in his jeans. She shook her head deliberately slow as Tommy bucked against her, almost desperately, seeking more friction.

“I’d much rather take care of that,” Felicity explained, her hands moving up to undo his pants.

Tommy groaned, allowing her to finish undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, a curse escaping him in a sharp breath as her hand came into contact with him. “You know the rules, Felicity.”

“Fuck the rules,” Felicity said calmly, one hand pushing down at Tommy’s pants until she was able to properly grab onto him loosely, her thumb teasingly sliding across the head of his cock. “Unless, you really,” Felicity paused, repeating the motion with her thumb to accentuate her words, “really, want me to stop.”

Tommy shook his head, his eyes glazed over as he looked at her. “Fuck the rules, the penalty cards aren’t that ba--,” Tommy stopped talking as Felicity dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth without another word. Her laughter vibrated around him as he cursed, his fingers tangling into her hair as he placed his hands on the back of her head.

Tommy closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations that Felicity was creating in him as she placed one hand on his ass, her other hand holding his cock in place as she took him in deeper. He groaned, he wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept this up, and judging by the way she was hollowing her cheeks and lowering her one hand from his base and down to his balls, that was what she was hoping for.

That’s when it clicked, Tommy’s eyes opening quickly as he realized exactly what it was that she was doing.

“Stop, stop,” Tommy exclaimed, hating himself slightly as she did, rocking back on her knees to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked, confused as he bent down to pull his pants up.

Tommy gave her an exasperated look as he finished buttoning his pants. “Amendment to Rule 47. The player who comes before the game starts has to take two penalty cards. Only the player who comes.” He stated, his eyebrow raised as Felicity stood up. “Nice try. I almost fell for that.”

The smile that Felicity gave him could only be described as devious, and downright sexy as she tilted her head to the side quickly. “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

Felicity shrugged as she leaned up to kiss him, patting him on his chest as she pulled away. “I’m going to go shower. I’m feeling a little dirty.” She smiled at him brightly, enjoying the way his mouth twitched at her words.

“Finish setting the game up?” Felicity asked sweetly as she walked around him, heading toward their bedroom.

Tommy watched as she walked into the room, not waiting for an answer or looking back at him before she closed the door. He took a deep breath as he leaned back against the island behind him, exhaling slowly as he looked up at the ceiling.

It was going to be a long night.

\------

Tommy finished setting the rest of the game up before he heard the water running from Felicity’s shower. The majority of the work had already been completed, he only needed to finish separating the chance cards from the penalty cards, placing them on the appropriate spots on the game board. He walked back into the entryway where he had left his phone next to his keys, sending a message to Oliver.

Tommy: We’re home. If you think the city can handle itself, we wouldn’t complain about you being here.

Oliver: I thought you had plans? It’ll probably be a while before I can leave.

Tommy: Plans changed.

Oliver: What happened?

Tommy: Monopoly.

Tommy stared down at his phone, imagining the look on Oliver’s face. He could clearly see the way Oliver’s shoulders would tense as he read the message and how his eyes would darken as he processed what it meant. He chuckled as Oliver’s response flashed across his screen.

Oliver: Be there soon.

Tommy locked his phone, placing it back down on the table before walking toward their bedroom. He smiled to himself as he heard Felicity humming over the sound of water. He paused outside of the bathroom door, listening as she softly sang along to a song he didn’t recognize. He listened for a few minutes, letting Felicity’s voice wash over him, before continuing on to the closet.

He pulled the box he was looking for out from where it was in the back of the closet, crouching down as he began to look through the box. He contemplated the different restraints that were in the box, his fingers brushing over the different textures. It was never a question of if Oliver would need them, but more of what Felicity and he wanted to do to Oliver after he landed in jail. He paused as his fingers passed over the set of silk ties Felicity had found. If Felicity tied the knots, they would last longer than any of the other restraints, and with how long it had been since any of them had time to spend enough time teasing each other...

He scanned over the other options in the box, smiling at the bright colors and different textures that Felicity always managed to find, before making his mind up and pulling the original ones out of the box. He put the lid back on the box, standing and using his foot to push it back against the wall. He toyed with the ties, running his fingers along the fabric, they would be just right for what he had mind.

He laid the ties out on their bed, lining them neatly across the bottom of the bed. He was removing the excess decorative pillows that would only get in the way later when he heard a door open. He turned around, expecting it to be Felicity walking out from the bathroom, when the sound of still running water fully registered with him. He shook his head as he threw the last pillow into the pile that he had created on the opposite side of the room, before walking back into the main room to greet Oliver. Chances were Felicity did not need to know that Oliver had made it home in less than fifteen minutes.

Tommy leaned against the doorframe as he watched Oliver undo his bike helmet, placing it on the table that Felicity had specifically placed in the entryway for that purpose. Oliver shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack before turning around.

Tommy’s chest expanded slightly at the look Oliver was giving him, the way the small smile on his face seemed to brighten his whole face. Oliver walked toward him, resting one hand against Tommy’s stomach as he kissed him in greeting.

“Felicity showering?” Oliver asked, nodding his head toward the bathroom door.

Tommy didn’t have a chance to respond before Oliver’s grip on his waist grew tighter, his eyes darkening as he spotted the restraints on the bed.

“Those for you?” Oliver teased, his attention shifting back to Tommy.

The shower turned off in the bathroom as Tommy started laughing at Oliver’s comment. He shook his head as he pushed against Oliver’s shoulder, moving him backward until he could close the door behind them.

“I think we both know who those are for,” Tommy answered once they were out of the room.

“You?"

Tommy narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, before he responded in complete innocence, "As if I'd ever end up in jail."

"Statistically chances are just as high for you to end up there," Oliver pointed out.

"I think we both know that's a lie." Tommy chuckled as Oliver moved into the dining room, eyes glancing over the board game before he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. "And statistically?" Tommy mocked, raising an eyebrow at Oliver. "You've been spending too much time with Felicity."

Oliver shook his head in disagreement, finishing the rest of the water before refilling the glass. "We both know that's not true." Oliver walked back toward him, holding the glass out to Tommy. "I haven't spent enough time with either of you lately."

"It's not just you," Tommy said, brushing off the guilt of Oliver’s words as he took the glass from him, taking a small drink. "We've all been busy."

"Still not an excuse."

Tommy sat the glass down on the table, stepping forward to place his hands over Oliver's hips. He didn't say anything at first, waiting instead until Oliver looked at him on his own.

Oliver responded slowly, his eyes cast down and avoiding making contact with Tommy, even though he covered Tommy's hands with his own. Eventually, however, Oliver looked up, not bothering to hide behind any sort of mask, or concealment, from Tommy as he nodded, understanding beginning to color his features.

"We're here now," Tommy said softly. Taking another small step forward, Tommy closed the remaining gap between them, leaning up to press his lips against Oliver's.

Kissing Oliver was very different than kissing Felicity. Oliver was more likely to want to control the kiss, demanding in how he responded and what he expected. Where Felicity could spend hours just kissing, finding new ways to repeat the same action, Oliver was too impatient. Always wanting to move on, wanting to use his lips for what, he assumed, would be more pleasurable things.

Which is why moments like this, moments where Oliver just stood there and let Tommy kiss him, were moments Tommy tried to carve into his memory. He wanted to remember exactly how it felt to have Oliver simply accept his love, to draw strength from him instead of being the one always giving it.

Tommy pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly, his lips brushing against Oliver's as he spoke, "That's what matters."

"And we’re even on time," Oliver said, his voice thick with emotion as he opened his eyes and looked into Tommy's.

"Well, Tommy was on time," Felicity said, drawing both Tommy and Oliver's attention to her.

Felicity was standing closer to Tommy and Oliver than Tommy had expected, surprising him--he must have been more lost in the kiss with Oliver than he had thought. Her hair was down, still slightly damp from her shower, curlier than it had been when he had last seen her. Small trails of drops of water trailed down her neck and across her collarbone. Her arms were crossed against her stomach, pushing her breasts together, while pulling the top of her deep red tank top down just enough to expose the upper, lacy part of her black bra.

"Jury's still out on you," Felicity teased, pulling Tommy out from his thoughts, she smiled at Oliver as she unfolded her arms and walked toward them. "You did show up last. I think that gets you at least one penalty card."

Tommy nodded, his face not at all apologetic as he looked at Oliver. "I did try to warn you. You should have gotten here faster."

"Faster?" Oliver sputtered. "I think I got here plenty fast."

Felicity raised her eyebrow, looking between the two of them. "Wait... just how fast did you--"

"Besides," Oliver interrupted, hoping to avoid the 'sex is not a good enough reason to not follow the speed limit' speech. "Rule 23, subsection A, clearly,” he paused, repeating the word to emphasize the word before continuing, "states that I cannot receive any penalty card for being late to the game when the time was undisclosed and only decided on by the two of you."

Tommy and Felicity looked at each other, confusion sweeping over their faces.

"That's not... that's not a rule," Felicity said, almost in a questioning way as she continued to look at Tommy.

"Not as far as I remember," Tommy confirmed, "And we did make the rules."

Felicity sighed, uncrossing her arms and placing one hand against her hip. "You can't just change the rules Oliver. There are rules against that."

Oliver smiled, big and bright in such an open way that it made Tommy's stomach flip. "I know," Oliver replied, his smile, somehow, growing. "I changed that one too.

Felicity just shook her head, walking over to the table and grabbing a penalty card from the pile. "I believe this has your name written on it," Felicity said, the gleam in her eye deadly as she slid the card into Oliver's hand.

Oliver glared at Felicity playfully as he flipped the card over, reading it carefully:

Penalty Card: You must own a Railroad to play this card. Choose an opponent to do your bidding. He or she must follow your instructions precisely for three minutes or accept a punishment of your choosing.

“Who goes first?” Oliver asked, his voice deeper as he sat down at the table, waiting for them to join him.

\---

They were five rounds into the game. Tommy was already low enough on money that Felicity was almost positive he was going to start having to offer sexual favors if he landed on one of her properties. Which was something she was thankful for, because for a game they had designed to ensure a thorough teasing, the start always seemed to drag on in the beginning. Too much set up, too much excitement for what was going to come. It always left Felicity feeling anxious for the real action to begin.

It wasn’t helping that Oliver kept giving her strange looks whenever she glanced at him. His eyes lit up in a devilish way, her heart beating faster as he would roll the dice, his eyes never leaving hers. Five rounds and Oliver still hadn’t mentioned his penalty card. It was unsettling to Felicity, there were very, very few penalty cards that did not require an immediate action. And the ones that did allow for more time to pass before they had to be used, well, they were torturous for entirely different reasons.

Felicity continued to watch as Oliver rolled the dice, his hands cupping them carefully as he shook them around before releasing them. The dice scattered across the board briefly before stilling on a four and a two. Felicity counted the spaces in her head faster than Oliver moved his token.

Short Line. Oliver was going to land on Short Line.

Felicity resisted the urge to bite down on her lip, a nervous habit she knew Oliver would pick up on. There was at least one penalty card that required a railroad station to be owned. Her eyes moved up from the board to study Oliver’s face. His completely calm, unchanged face.

Damn him and his ability to stay composed when she felt like she couldn’t breath.

He counted the money needed to purchase at an incredibly slow speed, placing each paper bill in a separate pile between him and Tommy. Even carefully restacking each pile in front of him before sliding the money over to Tommy, taking the property card from his hand.

He stared at Felicity then, his lips twitching just barely as he sat the property card down next to his other cards. And, fuck, Felicity knew exactly what that lip twitch meant, even before Oliver flipped the penalty card over.

Because of course the penalty card she picked out would really be setting herself up for a challenge.

Tommy chuckled as Oliver read the card out loud, watching as Felicity paled slightly at his words. It wasn’t a secret that Felicity wasn’t always successful at following instructions. Tommy reached down to pull the digital timer out of the game box, pressing the buttons to set the time.

Felicity nodded, her eyes not leaving Oliver’s as she spoke, “Bring it on.”

Oliver didn’t smile, but his eyes were lighter than they had been while he leaned over, taking the timer from Tommy and pressing start.

“Stand up,” Oliver began, his voice demanding in a way that made Felicity’s knees weak in a way that made her worry they would betray her as she followed his command. Oliver pushed his chair back, motioning to Tommy to do the same, as he moved his chair in front of Tommy’s.

“Sit on my lap,” Oliver said after he and Tommy finished rearranging their chairs. “Face Tommy,” he continued as Felicity began to sit down facing him. Felicity narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at him questioningly.

“Face. Tommy.” Oliver repeated, emphasizing each word as he shook his head. “Not even thirty seconds in and you’re already defiant.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, sitting down with her back against Oliver’s chest, her breath hitching as Oliver placed his hand on her thighs. “Thirty seconds and you are wasting your time stating the obvious?”

Oliver ignored her, the only sign he gave that he heard her being the slight increase in the pressure of his fingers against her leg. “Put your hands on Tommy’s legs. Unbutton his pants. Quickly.”

Felicity listened, bending forward in his lap enough to place one hand on the top of Tommy’s knee, the other unbuttoning his jeans, her hands hovering above Tommy as she waited for Oliver to continue.

Oliver moved her down slightly on his lap, giving her more room to stretch over Tommy. Felicity remained completely still, knowing very well that doing something, even if it was just tapping her fingers against Tommy’s knee, was breaking the rules. She had another two and a half minutes of doing what Oliver said, and only what Oliver said.

“Can you get your pants off without her moving?” Oliver asked Tommy, the tone of his voice softer than the one he had been using with Felicity.

Tommy looked at him, and then at Felicity, his pupils dilating at the sight in front of him before he nodded, lifting his hips up enough to push his jeans and boxers down.

“Good,” Oliver said with a nod, his attention going back to Felicity. “Use your fingers. Tease him.”

Felicity nodded; this she could do. She leaned forward a little more, thankful that Oliver’s grip remained constant against her, holding her into place. Her touch was gentle as her fingers lightly brushed along his thigh, her nails grazing against his skin with just the right amount of pressure to draw a small gasp from Tommy’s lips, his cock twitching in anticipation. Felicity tilted her head down, her hair falling forward, as she smiled at being able to get a reaction from him with such little effort.

Felicity continued her path up Tommy’s legs. She began by using one hand to slowly pump him, as the other brushed against his balls, her fingers massaging small circles into the skin. She bit her lip to keep from pressing her mouth against him as she heard the steady sound of moans fall from his lips. She continued the ministrations until she felt Tommy tense underneath her, the sound of his head tipping backwards almost completely drowned out by the deep guttural noises he was releasing.

She paused for a second, waiting for Oliver to give her more instruction. She stayed still until Tommy bucked underneath her, pulling attention back to him, forgetting what exactly Oliver had told her to do.

She slowly ran her tongue from the base of his penis up to almost its head, pausing as she began to trace the more sensitive skin, small circles along the sides, never quite where he wanted her. She smiled as she positioned her mouth above him, her lips barely brushing against the sensitive tip, her breath hot on his skin. She could see from the corner of her eye how white his knuckles were from gripping the armrest. She knew how desperately he wanted to take control, to just barely push himself up into her mouth.

She waited another moment, her tongue darting out to lick the small drops of pre-come that had leaked out before she finally enclosed her mouth around his penis. She moved her hands from his legs, placing them over his own as she began to bob her head.

A single curse fell from Tommy’s lips, just as the timer began to go off. The steady beeping barely audible over Oliver’s laughter from behind her. Felicity moved her hands down Tommy’s legs, pressing them flat against him as she stood up. She glanced down at the timer, shutting it off before looking back up at Oliver.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, looking over at Tommy to see if he knew what she was missing.

“I said to tease him,” Oliver said simply.

“And I did,” Felicity stated slowly. “Do you not feel appropriately teased?” Felicity asked Tommy, her voice low and suggestive.

“More than appropriate,” Tommy answered, shaking his head. “But I don’t remember Oliver telling you to use your mouth.”

Felicity opened her mouth to respond, shutting it quickly as she tried to remember whether Oliver had actually told her to use her mouth. She was almost positive that he had. But actually, the more she thought about it, the more she realized Oliver gave her few instructions. He let her walk right into his trap.

“But that’s not,” she started looking directly at Oliver. “You didn’t tell me not to use my mouth. You said to tease and I did.”

“I said to use your fingers and to tease him,” Oliver clarified.

“No,” Felicity argued. “You said: use your fingers. Period. Tease him. Period.” She nodded her head, gaining momentum as she went on. “Two tasks. I used my fingers first. Task complete. The next task was to tease him. And I did that just fine.”

Oliver shook his head, a part of him turned on at how quickly she was able to turn his words, to twist them until they worked for her. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Felicity said, moving back to her seat, a satisfied smile on her face as she sat down. “I do.”

She waited a moment for Oliver to say something else, to continue arguing with her, before she gathered the dice from the board. She turned her head, breaking eye contact with Oliver as she handed them to Tommy.

“Your turn.”

\-----

“I’d be careful, if I were you,” Felicity remarked, her eyebrow slightly raised as she watched Oliver blow against the dice in his hands.

“What are the chances of me rolling another pair of doubles?” Oliver asked, rolling his eyes as he let go of the dice.

Felicity glanced at Tommy, returning his smile and shaking her head as they waited for the dice to still. Oliver had already gone through two different stints in jail, and the anticipation of the third time had slowly been setting her nerves on fire. Everything changed at round three.

Neither Tommy nor Felicity would ever really consider a game where Oliver didn’t end up in jail three times an actual success. The point of the game was to tease, to drive each other crazy with short acts that very rarely came with an immediate reward or completion. That all changed once Oliver was in their bed, unable to touch and only allowed to feel, to watch.

Which was why the rules changed while Oliver was restrained. The game board became irrelevant, and a single chance card was drawn. No matter what the card said, it was to be interpreted in a light that would lead to Oliver being the most teased, a punishment he never seemed to turn away. Two more chance cards could be drawn after the first card was completed, if the game managed to not get completely off track.

It was often the most rewarding part of the night, one where they very rarely needed the second chance card to be pulled.

The curse Oliver muttered under his breath drew Felicity’s attention back to the game and the dice that had landed on the edge of the board: five and five. Felicity clapped in excitement, her smile growing as she looked at Oliver, his eyes darkening in response.

“I should,” Felicity started, leaning forward and grabbing Oliver’s token, placing it in the jail square. “hate telling you ‘I told you so,’ but—“

“We both know she loves it,” Tommy interrupted, reaching over to squeeze Oliver’s hand.

Oliver nodded as he stood from his chair, stretching his arms above his head as he did so, exposing a small strip of skin between his shirt and jeans. Felicity bit down on her bottom lip, the view igniting a spark of desire in her.

“How do you want me?” Oliver asked while he walked toward their room.

Tommy spoke first, his eyes on Felicity, “Shirt off.”

Felicity nodded, standing up, completing the demand, “Boxers on.”

Tommy grinned as he grabbed the first chance card from the remaining pile, handing it to Felicity.

“You want to do the honors?” He asked, eyes bright with excitement.

“You don’t mind?”

“Honestly, your guys’ competition levels have left me in a pretty well teased situation. I wouldn’t mind seeing the two of you lose it. Just a little bit.”

Felicity beamed, taking the card from Tommy’s hand. “Let’s go get him tied up then. And hope,” she paused, shaking the card in an excited manner. “that this card leads to a good show.”

Felicity followed behind Tommy to their room, her heart rate picking up pace as she observed Oliver. He was lying perfectly still in the middle of the bed, having placed two of the restraints above his head, the remaining two by his feet. His hands were folded together, resting against his stomach, and his eyes were closed.

He looked completely at peace and the sight completely took Felicity’s breath away.

There was such a complete fulfillment of trust in his actions. It was one of her most cherished truths that Oliver trusted her and Tommy enough to completely give himself over to them.

Tommy placed a hand on her back, pushing her forward slightly, the look of awe on his face reflective of hers.

“You got that covered?” She asked Tommy, nodding her head toward the bed. “I’m going to go plot.” She raised her eyebrows in an exaggerated motion before leaning up to kiss the side of his mouth. “Not too tight,” she whispered. “I really like our headboard.”

Tommy laughed as he moved back, nodding before he walked toward Oliver.

Felicity watched them for a moment, enjoying the way Oliver hummed as Tommy ran a hand along his arm, before reaching for the first restraint. Tommy teased the fabric over Oliver’s skin, letting the edge of the fabric brush along his exposed body. He lifted one of Oliver’s wrists up, pressing his lips against his pulse point before beginning to secure the restraint.

Felicity turned around then, flipping the card in her hand over, reading the text: 

Chance Card: Tease a player with your body. If you’re successful, you’ll be the one rewarded.

Felicity smirked as she began to think of all of the way Tommy could reward her for being successful. Even a few that involved Oliver rewarding her, without being able to use his hands to touch her.

She sat the card face up on the nightstand, wanting to make sure Tommy could read it. She took her time taking her jeans and tank top off, folding them before placing them on her dresser. She reached behind herself, unhooking her bra and sliding it off, before adding it to the pile. She left her underwear on, knowing that one of the easiest ways to tease Oliver was to maintain any sort of barrier between them.

When she turned back around, Tommy was just finishing tightening the last restraint. He walked toward Felicity once he was done, his thumbs drawing small circles against her hip bones, as he leaned down to kiss her neck. “He’s all yours,” he whispered, placing one last kiss beneath her ear.

Felicity smiled as he stepped back. “He sure is,” she started, walking toward the bed. “now what am I going to do with him?”

The smile on Felicity’s face was almost innocent as she got onto the bed, moving across it to straddle Oliver’s chest, keeping her knees close to the edges of his body so that she was more hovering over him than actually on him. She leaned forward, pulling against the restraints on his wrist, ensuring that they were secure.

Her eyes darkened, mouth opening slightly, as Oliver moved his head forward, his mouth easily latching onto her nipple. She let herself get lost in the pleasure for a moment, her fingers grasping onto his wrist. Oliver moved his mouth slightly, sucking against the skin, and Felicity was almost positive that she could feel his smug grin burning into her.

That was what pulled her out of the moment. Because Oliver was not in control of what was happening. She was.

She moved her hand down from his wrist, slowly, letting Oliver continue to tease her. Even though she was the one who was supposed to be doing the teasing, Oliver was able to do magical things with his mouth. Her fingers grazed across his cheek, before pressing against his lips, hooking into his mouth and releasing her breast.

Oliver groaned in protest, moving forward to recapture her breast. Felicity moved down his body quickly, lowering herself down far enough that her breast was no longer in reach of his mouth.

“None of that,” she said, her voice huskier than usual as she met his glance. “You’re not supposed to touch.”

“I’m not,” Oliver said, pulling against the restraints above his head to prove his point. “So why don’t you come back here, and let me not touch you some more.”

Felicity shook her head, bending her head down to suck against the thin skin that spread across Oliver’s collarbone, one hand travelling down his chest. She dragged her nails across one of his nipples as she tugged at his skin with her teeth. The groan that fell out of Oliver’s mouth was sinful, and left Felicity smirking as he pushed his hips up into her.

“Stop that,” Felicity commanded, raising her eyes from his chest to look at him. “If I want you to move, I’ll tell you.”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed, his pupils completely blown as he gave a barely noticeable nod.

Felicity sat up straighter, moving down further, her hands grazing across Oliver’s chest as she did so, until she was resting against his knees, her fingers tracing the outline of his penis through his boxers before she pushed aside the fabric of the opening at the front of his boxers. Her fingers brushed against him teasingly, before she grabbed the base of his penis, making sure that the fabric of his boxers remained separated.

Oliver bucked upward into her hand as she did so, his face unapologetic as Felicity gave him a criticizing look. Felicity shook her head, as she leaned back, the ends of her hair barely brushing against Oliver’s knees as she began rubbing her clothed sex against him.

“This isn’t about you Oliver,” she whispered as she brought one hand up to her nipple, rolling it between her fingers as if to prove a point to him.

She had just begun to find a rhythm that worked for her, her breath coming out in short, heavy pants as she continued to grind down against Oliver. She shut her eyes as pleasure began to spread through her body. Oliver had stilled beneath her, no longer attempting to lift his hips up as he had before in hope that she would pay more attention to him.

When it came down to it though, Felicity knew that what gave Oliver more pleasure than her hands or mouth was her chasing her own orgasm by simply using him. The second Felicity’s mind flipped from teasing him and giving him pleasure, to using what she had in front of her for her own pleasure, something shifted in Oliver. Whatever pleasure he received from her actions was amplified by the knowledge that she was using him for her own.

Tommy placed his hand on Felicity’s hip, his grip tightening as he stopped her from continuing to move against Oliver, his other hand pulling her hand away from herself. Felicity opened her eyes to glare at him, she was just beginning to get somewhere, and she knew by the satisfied smile on Tommy’s face that he knew exactly what he was doing. What he was stopping.

Holding his stare, she tried, unsuccessfully, to continue her movements, her body still seeking the pleasure he had stopped. She let out a frustrated whine as she turned her upper body to face Tommy, Oliver’s cock twitching against her underwear, almost begging for attention again.

“What are you doing?” She asked, her fingers digging into Oliver’s thigh.

Tommy didn’t respond with words, choosing instead to capture her mouth with his. Felicity turned slightly as she deepened the kiss, her breasts brushing against Tommy’s bare chest as his hands trailed down to her center. He applied pressure against her slowly, enjoying the way she slowly moaned, breaking the kiss as her head tilted back in pleasure.

“I’d say you succeeded in teasing him,” Tommy whispered, a gleeful smile on his face as Oliver responded to his words by bucking his hips up, his cock sliding between Tommy and Felicity’s bodies. Tommy shook his head, placing his free hand against Oliver’s stomach, helping to hold him down. He kept his eyes on Oliver as he lowered his mouth to Felicity’s nipple, his thumb increasing the speed and pressure of his movements against her clit.

Felicity groaned as she twisted her fingers into Tommy’s hair, pushing him forward until he gave in and took her nipple into his mouth. She let out a hiss as his teeth scraped against the sensitive peak, before his tongue pressed against it in a soothing way.

Tommy then picked Felicity up from Oliver’s lap, laying her down in the empty place beside Oliver. He wasted almost no time before removing her underwear and lowering himself on the bed, placing his mouth on her sex and tasting her. Tommy smiled against her as he flicked his tongue quickly across her clit, the sound of Oliver pulling against his restraints mixing in perfect harmony with her gasps.

Tommy glanced up to watch Felicity as she raised her arms above her head, one hand bunching into the sheet beneath her, the other falling on Oliver’s chest. Tommy adjusted himself, moving his hand from the inside of Felicity’s thigh, until it was loosely gripping Oliver’s cock. He enjoyed the way Oliver almost whined at the contact, his movements against Tommy’s hands almost desperate as he sought more.

Placing his attention back on Felicity, Tommy continued to use his tongue against her, switching from tracing small circles across her sensitive nub, to long, drawn out swipes down her sex.

Oliver was getting more impatient in his hand, the speed and intensity of his thrusting increasing, the sound of him pulling against the bed frame becoming more consistent.

But Tommy could tell that Felicity was getting close, her eyes shut as a near constant stream of jumbled words and moans crossed her lips. He removed his hand from Oliver, almost completely oblivious to Oliver’s protests, as he slid two fingers into Felicity, his mouth moving from her center, to the top part of her thigh, biting down gently.

The noise that came out of Felicity as he pulled away, fingers spreading her juices across her sex before climbing completely off of her, was needy and desparate, her hand dropping from Oliver’s chest almost immediately to her center, her fingers determined to try and replicate what Tommy had stopped doing.

Tommy shook his head as he pushed her hand out of the way, his other hand pushing against her hip, signalling her to roll over. Felicity complied, turning her body over, her head turned back to toss him a questioning look.

Tommy just smiled at her, adjusting her legs until she was positioned how he wanted her, he lined himself up behind her, bending down to place kisses against her back, up to her shoulder, until his breath was hot against her ear as he whispered, “Better untie him.”

Felicity shivered, her body pressing back against Tommy as a reflex before she nodded, pulling herself away from Tommy long enough to undo one of Oliver’s restraints. Tommy entered her just as she was leaning across Oliver to undo the other. Felicity paused in her actions, her breath hitching as Tommy filled her, her head dipping down into Oliver’s neck, her mouth open and hot against him as she sighed in contentment.

Felicity barely managed to finish untying the second restraint before Tommy began moving inside of her. Oliver was quick to react to being free, pulling Felicity’s face to him, his mouth claiming hers, capturing the stream of moans as Tommy’s hand drifted around her stomach, his thumb flat against her clit, so that with every thrust she brushed against it on her own.

Oliver broke the kiss, his lips trailing down her neck and across the top part of her chest, before he pulled away, leaving her and Tommy alone as he finished removing the restraints that had kept his feet tethered to the bed.

Felicity felt lost in pleasure, her orgasm building and sweeping over her at a steady rate. She wasn’t sure when Oliver returned, his cock hard in front of her, or when she opened her mouth, taking him as deeply as she could. She hollowed her cheeks, moaning around him as Tommy began to thrust into her faster, somehow deeper, her mouth opening around Oliver as she cried out.

Her mind went blank shortly after that, leaving her unsure of when either of them came, the sounds they made, or the way their hands intertwined as they did. All she was aware of was the overwhelming sense of being home and loved, and she was more than happy with that.

When she finally came back to herself, her head was pressed against Oliver’s shoulder, Tommy wrapped behind her, his hand resting on her stomach. She didn’t say anything, enjoying instead the sound of their heavy breathing mixing as she placed a kiss against Oliver’s heated skin, her hand moving down until it was on top of Tommy’s.

Felicity wasn’t sure how long they remained like that, twisted and tangled together, fingers brushing across each other’s skin, whispered declarations of love barely audible before Oliver finally spoke, his words coming out in a quick breath:

“Your turn Felicity.”


End file.
